Raphael (Artist)
Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, alongside Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello Bardi, and Michelangelo Buonarroti, battled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a part of the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT. He was portrayed by Anthony Padilla. Information on the rapper Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino, better known simply as Raphael, was born on April 6th, 1483, in Urbino, Italy. He was an Italian painter and architect of the High Renaissance. From 1509-1511, Raphael toiled over what was to become one of the Italian High Renaissance's most highly regarded fresco cycles, those located in the Apostolic Palace's Stanza della Segnatura ("Room of the Signatura"). The Stanza della Segnatura series of frescos include The Triumph of Religion and The School of Athens. In the fresco cycle, Raphael expressed the humanistic philosophy that he had learned in the Urbino court as a boy. His work is admired for its clarity of form and ease of composition and for its visual achievement of the Neoplatonic ideal of human grandeur. He died on April 6th, 1520, which coincided with his 37th birthday, in Rome, Italy. Lyrics Note: Raphael Sanzio da Urbino is in red, while Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello Bardi, and Michelangelo Buonarroti are in regular text. Raphael rapping along with another artist(s) is in ''red and italics. Other artists rapping along without Raphael is in bold and italics. All four artist rapping is in italics.] 'Verse 1: Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle, and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci! I love the ladies; I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Uh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel! Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned 'til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! ''We drop science!' We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Verse 2:' That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat! Trivia *Raphael wore a red shirt to match the mask of the turtle of the same name. *He is the only Renaissance artist in the battle to not have any facial hair. *He is the only rapper in the group who wasn't a sculptor. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Smosh